love is
by weirdoeh
Summary: Opposites attract. Alexis and Frances meet for the first time and they fell in love almost instantly. (My dream of having Heather Morris)


Chapter 1: The Move

Alexis' POV

Moving to another place was something I never wanted to happen but because my dad was assigned to manage their company's new store in another place, we all had to go with him. After sixteen years, this would be the first time I will ever have to relocate, and it really sucks. Everything was going well with my life and I'm not ready to leave everything behind. I could have stayed, yes, but my dad said that if I do stay, I would have to support myself, and I'm not ready for that either. So here I am packing all of my stuff, took me three full days to put everything in a box because apparently I have lots of personal stuff. I get to have the biggest room in the new house though so I guess that's fine.

"Alex! We're leaving in fifteen minutes!" my mom called from the bottom of the stairs. I took one last look of the room I had ever since I was born and started to carry the boxes and placed them carefully in the truck. I placed the important stuff in my car, and stuff I mean my music stuff. I'm in a band and I'm on lead guitar and vocals.

My parents think it's a good idea for us to move because they wanted me to lessen my dangerous hobby of drag racing. That's where they are wrong. I can never turn my back to drag racing. Although there was one time they almost lost me because of that...

..."I was invited to a party of a friend's friend and I was too high on alcohol that time and some guy challenged everyone for a race. $1000 for whoever wins. My friends paid for me to race him and just when I thought I was already winning, I realized my brakes broke and next thing I knew I was at the hospital. Apparently I had broken my left leg, my left arm, some of my ribs and scarred my face resulting from my crash to the stone barricade. I was hospitalized for 5 whole months spending 1 month of that in coma."...

And that's why my parents don't want me to drag race again. I lay low for a while after my accident but I still enjoy driving my Ferrari. (Dad gave it to me as a gift on my 16th birthday, cool huh?)

When everything was packed inside the truck, my dad appeared outside my window.

"Hey, let me just remind you that this is a five hour drive so please try not to stray away. I know you Alex" I just smiled so he left and our engines roared and in two minutes we were on the road.

Little did they know I made other plans to meet with Ayaka and try to convince her to stay with me there at least until summer is over. Ayaka is my best friend/ ex-girlfriend who took care of me when I was in not in my best self. We recently broke up because we both don't want long distance relationships so it didn't really hurt that much. I drove to the familiar route to their house, and as a routine, went inside the house and up to her room, only to find her sleeping. I lay beside her and lit a cigarette. After a few minutes, she woke up.

"I thought you were leaving without saying goodbye" she said then stretched her hand and legs to my body.

"I would never do that to you. What are you waiting for? You're coming with me right now. Please say you'll stay with me until the summers over?" I pleaded.

"Hmm. Let me think about it. Nah. No need. I'll just pack my bag. Give me fifteen minutes, alright?" She answered then jumped off the bed to gather her things and put them in her bag.

And as promised, we were out of her house after fifteen minutes. I saw my phone blinking meaning my mom is calling me wondering where I am. I ignored it and drove at top speed. With my Ferrari, I was with them in ten minutes. We stopped to grab a quick lunch and went straight to our destination.

Frances' POV

I pace around the room thinking why my mom is excited about our new neighbors. She wouldn't shut up about it for the past week. Then I found out it was the family of her childhood best friend who's going to be living next to us, now I understand why. Mom was saying that we have to get close to her kids because we're the same age and I disagree, I will make friends with them if I want to and no one can force me to be friends with someone. This is going to suck!

To pass the time, coz they'll be arriving in less than an hour, I called my best friend Monica who's currently in London for her studies. She was sent there as an exchange student and she gladly accepted it.

I dialed the familiar numbers and waited for the person to answer.

"Yow! What's up gorgeous?" Monica greeted.

"Hey M, how's London treating you? I wish I could go there too. I'm getting bored here. Since you left, I haven't left the house except for family dinners. I'm not leaving my room but only if I have to. I miss having you around." I responded.

"Aww. I know this is a big change for us but you know how much I wanted to get into this program. I'll be back for the holidays and we can always talk through Skype. But anyways, London is so beautiful and damn it's really cold. Guess I'm just not use to this kind of weather compared to the one we have there in Cali."

"Can't wait for the holidays then. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, we have new neighbors coming in a few minutes. And mom can't shut up about it. Seems like her childhood bestfrend's back in town with her family. And the best part of that is we are forced to befriend her kids. Some mother, huh?"

Monica didn't respond right away. "Well, nothing's wrong in befriending someone new, right? Besides he or she can be your friend while I'm not there. Who knows, maybe that person's the one for you." then she laughed at the last part she said.

"Not funny at all M. But you're right, this person will be the new boy or girl in town, least I could do is show him or her around"

"Well, there you go. Problem solved. Anyways, I got to run. I promised my roommate we'll go around town. I'll message you later, okay. Update me"

With that, we said goodbye and just in time as my mom knocked on my door.

"Honey, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you conversation with Monica but they're here and I want you to meet them"

I nod then put my phone on my bed and went down. Just in time as a SUV and a mover's truck parked in front of the house next door. My mom ran as soon as her best friend stepped out of the car and they exchanged hugs. My mom called on us to greet our new neighbors and was introduced one by one. But I wonder why the eldest daughter is not yet here.

Mrs. Palmer answered me as though she can read my mind. "Frances, right? Alexis will be here shortly and I can definitely tell from here that you'll be friends in no time. It was nice meeting you" she then turned to my dad and they shook hands.

It took a whole fifteen minutes to have everyone introduced and for some reasons, my siblings got along right away with the other kids. Great! What am I supposed to do now? Everyone's busy getting to know each other and I'm here just watching them. We were about to go inside their house where my mom prepared some snacks when we heard some tires screeching and all our necks turned to where the noise is coming from. To our surprise, a red and black Ferrari berlinetta stopped in front of the house and a tattooed girl about my age stepped out of the driver's seat followed by another girl from the passenger's seat. She was wearing a blue sleeveless with some weird picture, black skinny jeans, black hi-cut shoes and shades to match on top of her messy hairdo and the other girl plain looks like a hooker with those fitted shirt and really short shorts and matching killer heels. Everyone, meaning my family and I were just awe-s trucked at how strong the appeal of these new people are affecting us.

As they approach us, the first girl who I assume was Alexis lit a cigarette and I can sense the disgust on my parents' eyes. For a few moments, no one spoke and it was really awkward. It's like no one was happy for their presence. It was Mrs. Palmer who broke the silence.

"Alexis, where are your manners? Kill that thing now!" she said while showing a very apologetic smile.

The girl killed her cigarette, took off her sunglasses and introduced herself, "Hi, I apologize for the late arrival and I'm pretty sure you're all wondering who the heck I am or what I am rather" she spoke and it was the most beautiful thing I heard. It was deep for a girl but soft in some way. "I'm Alexis, Alex, whatever you want to call me, Mother Phoebz' oldest kid, I'm eighteen and yeah I smoke, drink, and drive" then she laughed a little and I was smiling as if what she said was something really good. There was no way on earth am I being attracted to this girl. She's not even my type but why do I feel like I want to be near her?

I tried to shake off the thought and just acted as if I didn't care what she just said. I had zoned out for a few minutes and just noticed her hand waving in my face.

"Hey, you look like you spaced out or something" she said then smirked.

"Ugh. Yeah. I'm okay. Sorry. Nice to meet you Alex" I replied and extended my hand for her to shake.

She took my hand and shook it and I felt electricity all over my body. Oh shit! That has never happened before. Why now? Why her?

Alexis' POV

I arrived at the new house and got everyone's attention. I easily noticed the girl with the most beautiful blue eyes I ever laid my eyes on. Of course she doesn't see me staring because I'm wearing my sunglasses. But damn, she's smokin'! No kidding here. She. Is. hot! I introduced myself and can't wait to shake her hands. I see her checking me out but trying not to. This girl's into me but she's fighting with herself, I wonder why though.

After the short and awkward introduction, we went inside and enjoyed (well, tried to enjoy in my case) the dinner prepared by the other family. I didn't really remember any of their names except for that blue eyed girl, Frances. To avoid any conversation, I ran to my new room with Ayaka. It was big, like literally. It's like two rooms in one. My dad wasn't lying when he said even if I put all my things; I'd still have lots of space. My bed was already there so we sat on it and made ourselves comfortable. We weren't making out or something, we just laid there for a while.

"So, I think that Frances already likes you" Ayaka began.

"Hmp. You know, I think so too. But I'm going to play hard to get. Let's see how much she really likes me." I answered. I just got out of a relationship and I'm not in a hurry to be in another. It's not that I was badly hurt by my recent break up; it's just that I'm not in the mood to be 'in love'. But I'm afraid that I would eat my words any time soon. Frances is someone I know I can't resist.

I was about to light another cigarette when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I said and when the door opened, I was once staring at the blue eyed girl, Frances.

She opened her mouth but didn't say anything. I stared at her long enough to realize that Ayaka is still in the room.

"Alright. I'll leave you two alone. Might as well eat downstairs." with that, she went out, lightly pushed Frances inside and closed the door. Another awkward moment. I motioned her to sit beside me. She hesitated for a moment then walked towards my bed and sat at teh far end of my bed.

"Your mom asked me to give this to you" she then handed a plate of the food downstairs. I gladly took it. "Thanks" i replied.

I placed the plate on my bedside table and lit the cigarette I was holding. She obviously didn't like the smell but pretended she did. I was halfway thru mu cigarette when I killed it.

"It's bad for your health, you know. My uncle died last year because of that" Sadness filled her eyes. I wanted to hug her for caring, if that's the right word to describe it.

"Yeah I know. My folks keeps trying to have me quit a long time ago, I just don't listen. I mean, if I die, at least I won't blame it on to others" I laughed but she just stared at me. I was trying to think how to start a conversation with this girl, why is she so hard to read?

"Just out of curiosity, are you and Ayaka together?" wow, why is she interested to know?

"No, well not anymore. We broke up when I found out we were moving and good thing that both of us didn't like the idea of a long distance relationship so we both agreed on it. But we're still best friends. Why the sudden interest, Frances" I answered and I swear I saw her blush finding out I'm single. She just smiled and just shook her head to my question.

"How about you, dyou have a boyfriend?" I asked.

She looked surprised by my question. "No, I don't."

"Really? I don't believe that. You're freaking gorgeous and you don't have a boyfriend?"

"I guess I haven't found the one yet. You know the person who would make you feel loved above everyone else. I've never been in a relationship, like ever and I certainly don't want to rush myself just to say I'm following the trend of others. Maybe I'm more of the traditional one who wants to be courted just like the old generation. I want that someone to ask my parents' permission first before they actually court me or go a date with me. Something like that" I was speechless. Those are the things I'm not. Heck, I don't even obey my parents.

"I don't know what to say. Like honestly, I've never met anyone in this generation who still goes traditional like that. But oh well, that's your thing so I'm not going to argue... So tell me Frances, from an insider's point of view, how are you going to describe this place to an outsider?"

She didn't respond right away, maybe she's thinking.

"Well, Phoenix is not really bad, you know. It's not as exciting as Los Angeles but we do have fun here. There are a couple of places I love to go to when I want to just think and be alone and a few where you can hang out. Restaurants around the neighborhood are fine although I'd still prefer my mom's cooking. I haven't really been out of the house since my best friend left for London so I'm not sure if there are new places around"

With how she provided me those information, this place must not suck that much. I wish she could show me around. I want to get drunk tonight.

"Not bad. So anyways, is there like a bar here? I seriously want to drink tonight" I said as I lit another cigarette.

"Yes there is. There's one where me and my best friend normally go to on girls night out. I can give you the directions on how to go there if you want"

"Why don't you just come with me and Ayaka?"

It's as if she was surprised by my sudden invitation.

"Oh, I have to ask my parents first. Sorry"

"No problem. I'll wait for you outside." With that, we went downstairs.

Frances' POV

Alex waited in her car with Ayaka while I asked permission if I could go out and to my surprise, they allowed me to.

"This is a good way to be close to Alex, Frances. I'm glad you're getting along with her." my mother told me and with that I went back upstairs to change clothes and fixed myself. After ten minutes, I stepped out of the house and walked towards the car only to see Alex and Ayaka cuddling inside. For some unknown reason, I'm feeling a little jealous and I hate it. I don't normally get easily attracted to people no matter how gorgeous they are but with Alex, it's like there's a magnet pulling me towards her and wanting me to never let go. I tried to kill the thought in my head and just went to them.

I cleared my throat to make my appearance be known to the two people inside the car and they both looked at me at the same time.

"Any luck?" and she showed that smile that would have melted me but of course I didnt show it.

"Yes! I can't actually believe it either. My mom don't normally allow me to go out unless I'm with Monica"

"Great! Hop in. Oh yeah, sorry if it's a mess at the back." And indeed it was messy inside, before I got in, she was already removing the bags in the trunk so I could have more space. Once I was comfortably seated at the back, Alex started the engine and then looked back at me, "Ugh. Frances, where do we go from here?" she asked with deadly smile again.

So I gave her the directions and for a normal car it would take half an hour to drive going to the said destination but being in a freaking Ferrari, we were there in just ten minutes. Normally we would wait in the line but because we arrived with such an entrance, people thought we were celebrities and made us pass thru security. Alex paid the waiter to have us seated in the VIP section and once we're on our seats, we started ordering some drinks and I went down to the dance floor.

General POV

Drinks kept coming as Alex ordered them; she was now draining her tenth beer when someone caught her eye. Someone in the dance floor was getting the attention and just as she realized who the person is, she almost fell out of her chair. She spilled her beer, got burnt by her cigarette and dropped her jaw. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen and she just couldn't take her eyes off. She didn't notice that Ayaka just sat beside her until she spoke.

"Wow Blake, could I wipe that drool dripping from your mouth?" she teased and Blake thinking she was really drooling actually wiped her mouth and got a little pissed to find none, that Ayaka was actually just teasing her but didn't mind that much because she was too focused on the girl on the dance floor.

Ayaka spoke again, "Take a picture, lasts longer" this time Blake faced her.

"Sorry, were you talking to me? I was distracted" she said then sipped her beer only to find it empty because she spilled everything.

"Yeah. I noticed. So any plans of making a move and join her there or just embarrass yourself here?"

"Nah. I guess I'll just stay here"

"Okay. Suit yourself. Anyway, Imma go dance with that guy over there who had been eye sexing me the whole time."

And with that Ayaka left Blake to join they guy whom she pointed. Just in time as Frances went back to their table and replaced the now empty seat which Ayaka occupied.

"Hey, sorry to leave you here. I didn't realize I hadn't had my drink yet"

"You seem to be enjoying yourself down there"

"I actually am. I love dancing"

"Yeah, I noticed" She watched as Frances took one shot. Then another. And another one. She just drained three shots of tequila.

"Whoa! Damn. You thirsty or what?" Blake couldn't contain herself and sort of laughed at how Frances drank three shots straight.

"Shit! That was a bad idea" She stood up right away which made her lose her balance and stumbled but was immediately caught by Blake.

"You think you can still go on?"

Slightly embarrassed, Frances said, "Of course! Now, I want you to dance with me"

Maybe it was the effect of the alcohol she just consumed because it sounded as if she's already flirting with Blake which she didn't mind.

"I don't really dance babe" Oops. That didn't sound appropriate.

"Oh c'mon. Everybody can dance. And besides you're with me so no need to worry. I'll catch you if you fall" then she smiled and Blake just can't help but returned the smile. With that, they headed to the dance floor. Frances was really good and Blake was getting turned on with her dancing. She normally don't dance in bars like these but it felt like she needed to for her to get into the groove and with Frances dancing around her, it just felt right and she didn't care if she's awkward or what not. They danced all night long and went back to their table every once in a while for their drinks. Blake was really enjoying her time dancing with Frances and even though her legs are killing she just wouldn't stop dancing. When the bartender called in for last orders, Blake went back to their table and ordered one last round of drinks. Ayaka was nowhere to be seen and Frances was still dancing but eventually went back when she noticed Blake drinking alone.

"Hey, Lez go back there. I want to dance more." She was now clinging to Blake's arm

"Let's just stay here. I don't think I can dance anymore" Frances pouted but remained in her seat and they finished their drinks. It was already three in the morning when they decided to go home. At that time, Frances and Ayaka were already really drunk. Ayaka was still with the guy earlier with their hands all over each other while Frances was trying hard to compose herself but failed as she keeps on losing her balance even if she was just sitting.

"Hey, can you walk? I need to get you home now." Frances looks up but said nothing.

"I don't' want to go home. I want to stay with you"

Blake's eyes widen. Why on earth would she want to stay with me? She thought. She called Ayaka and the other guy's attention and asked them to get the car and meet them in front of the bar. After ten minutes, Blake literally carried Frances out of the bar and to her car. Once Frances was rested comfortably in the car, she stepped out and lit a cigarette joining Ayaka and the guy.

"Oh hey, I'm Lauren. You're girlfriend must've drank too much. Any plans after this?"

Blake shook his hand. "Blake. As much as I would want to bring her home. I'm afraid I cant. My parents would kill me if I let her go home in this state. So I guess, we'll crash in a hotel or something. Are you from here?"

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Ayaka told me you just got here. Welcome to Phoenix. Anyway, there's a motel nearby if you want to let her sleep there" Blake thought for a moment. (I don't want her to think I'm planning to take advantage of her by bringing her to a motel. Aren't there any good hotels here? God! This place sucks!)

"Is there like a hotel in here?"

"Well, yeah. If you have a thousand dollars"

"Okay. Tell me where to go"

And with that, they drove away towards the hotel that Lauren was talking about. Blake helped Frances out of the car and let her lie in on of the couch in the lobby. Ayaka and Lauren stayed with her while Blake got their rooms. (Rooms, meaning separate because Blake definitely don't want to watch nor hear whatever those two are planning).

"Alright. here's your key and we have until whenever to stay here. If you order anything, tell them it's under Blake Palmer" with that, they went up to their hotel rooms and get settled.

Alexis' POV

We enter the room and helped Frances to bed. After making sure she's not going to wake, I went down to my car and got my things. When I got back, she was awake and trying to sit up. I hurried over to her because she looks like she wants to hurl.

"Hey, are you alright?" I patted her back.

"I think I wanna go to the bathroom" with that, I helped her stand and we went to the bathroom where I stayed by her side and watched her let go of everything we consumed earlier. Some agonizing minutes later, she caught me off guard with her question.

"Can we shower together?"

It was an innocent question because technically, she might slip if she does it on her own with her situation right now. But my mind was off somewhere because it didnt sound innocent to me at all.

"Im not really sure thats a good idea" Crap! What am I saying? It's like the best idea ever. I barely know this person and she already invited me to shower with her. Cmon Blake! What is it going to be?

She pouts, waiting for me to say something. I was panicking inside.

"Dyou have extra clothes with you?" I asked. It was a stupid question.

"No. But I was hoping I could borrow yours unless you want me to sleep naked"

God! Is she flirting or what? How could I say no to that?

"Ugh. I guess I'd let you borrow my clothes instead"

After a few minutes, I checked the clothes in my bag which ones would be comfortable enough for her. Minutes passed and still undecided. I gave up and settled with a loose shirt and pjs. I went back to the bathroom only to see Frances already in the bath tub, naked. My brain cells exploded with the sight of her perfectly toned body leaning against the wall. She was just letting the water pour down thru out her body and it was the greatest view. I tried my best to watch without her noticing but I guess I wasn't careful enough to stay quiet coz I didn't notice the bottle of water I placed at the edge of the sink fell and was too late to catch it.

"Have you been standing there long and not joining me here?" this time it really sounded like she was flirting with me.

I was speechless and because of that I immediately removed my clothes and joined her. I honestly don't know what I should do with her inside the shower. I mean I'm usually in this situation if I'm with someone I slept with but this it's different. I've only met her today, we partied and had little conversation but for all the wrong reasons, it just felt so right to be with her right now.

Our bodies pressed against each other, letting the water just pour down on us. She held me as if her life depended on it. She must really be drunk but I didn't mind. I wanted to hold her for the rest of my life. I don't know what is it with her but the first time I met her, it's like God has already led me to my soul mate. I know it sounds cheesy but I just can't explain what I'm feeling right now. I guess in some cases love at first sight really exists.

I got lost in my thoughts when I noticed her looking at me.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me.

"Nothing." Not true, because I was imagining a lot of things I could do to you right now.

"Are you sure? Cause it looks like you want to do something." Can she read minds? "I don't really mind" Oh my god! I'm freaking out right now. Is she really flirting with me? What the hell Frances.

"Ugh. Well, what do you have in mind?" I asked. Of course, I don't want to do something I'll regret later.

She loosened her grip and cupped my face. "Something like this" and then I saw fireworks all around us. It was indeed one of the best moments of my life. What did I do to deserve this kind of luck? It lasted for several wonderful minutes and then she looked at me again.

"I think I like you Blake. I know this may be too soon for me to say but I'm going to be honest with you. I've never felt like this before. It's okay if you don't feel the same. I mean, we just met like yesterday. But I don't know why I was attracted to you right away. I'm not normally like this. Like I said earlier, you know, in your room. I wanted the traditional way. So I guess I'm going to eat my words"

"Since we're talking about honesty, I like you too Frances. I'd ask you to be my girlfriend right now but I respect your say about relationships. I guess we'll just take things slow and we'll see where this goes" with that being said, she kissed me again and one thing led to another and we ended up in bed.


End file.
